1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic roofing material removing apparatus and more particularly pertains to removing shingles, rolled roofing and old flooring materials with a pneumatic roofing material removing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof material removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof material removers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing roofing materials are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,104 to Sanchez discloses a reciprocating shingle remover with upward thrust blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,219 to Perciful discloses a power driven roofing removal tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,439 to Marra discloses a powered roof shingle detacher and stripper apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,430 to Nichols discloses a material stripping apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,491 to Jacobs et al. discloses a guided roofing materials removal apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,450 to Welborn discloses an asphalt shingle remover and deroofer apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pneumatic roofing material removing apparatus for removing shingles, rolled roofing and old flooring materials.
In this respect, the pneumatic roofing material removing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing shingles, rolled roofing and old flooring materials.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pneumatic roofing material removing apparatus which can be used for removing shingles, rolled roofing and old flooring materials. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.